1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a technical field of an information reproduction apparatus and method for reproducing information such as audio or video using an information recording medium such as high density optical disc capable of recording information such as voice or image represented by DVD with high density.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, so called CD (Compact Disc), LD (Laser Disc) and the like are well employed in general as optical discs having information such as voice or image recorded therein.
In these CDs and the like, voice information and image information are recorded together with time information indicating a time at which respective items of information should be reproduced when a reproduction start position that each CD or the like has is defined as a reference. Thus, it is possible not only to cause general normal reproduction in which recorded information is reproduced in the recorded order, but also to extract and listen to only a desired music number of a plurality of recorded music numbers or to listen to the music number by randomly changing the reproduction order in a CD, for example.
Voice information and image information in a recording apparatus or reproduction apparatus for such CD or LD is handled in units of audio frames or video frames during recording, editing, and reproducing, and can be accessed in units of these frames.
In addition, in the CD or LD, it is possible to execute variable speed reproduction such as fast feed reproduction or slow reproduction is possible. Further, it is possible to speedily search a desired reproduction point or to carefully observe a desired reproduction point.
In the conventional apparatus, however, although a reproduction point is searched speedily, in the case where repetitive reproduction is specified at a predetermined reproduction interval during continuous reproduction of a dynamic image, the time required for the search is a sufficient time to lose continuity of the dynamic image. Therefore, in the case where repetitive reproduction is specified at a predetermined reproduction interval, there has been a problem that reproduction of the dynamic image is interrupted because of searching the repetitive reproduction start position.
In addition, a conventional repetitive reproduction start position is always set at the head of GOP. Thus, there has been a problem that displacement occurs between a user""s desired repetitive reproduction position and an actually repetitively reproduced position. In order to solve this problem, it has been necessary to store an elapsed reproduction time when a repeat instruction is issued, and perform pseudo reproduction processing from the head of GOP to the elapsed reproduction time. Thus, there has been a problem that more time is required for reproduction.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide an information reproduction apparatus capable of, in the case where a repeat instruction is issued at the time of reproduction, performing repetitive reproduction from an exact position without losing continuity of a dynamic image.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information reproduction apparatus as follows. The information reproduction apparatus is provided with: a reading device for reading information recorded in an information recording medium; a plurality of decoding devices for decoding the information read by the reading device; an output switching device for switching a source of an output of the information reproduction apparatus among outputs of a plurality of the decoding devices; a designating device for designating a start position to start repetitive reproduction; a decode controlling device for controlling the decoding devices so that another decoding device except one decoding device whose output is currently switched as the source can begin to decode the information on and after the start position after the start position is designated by the designating device; a switch controlling device for controlling the output switching device; and a start instructing device for instructing the switch controlling device to start repetitive reproduction. Further, the switch controlling device controls the output switching device so as to switch the source from the output of one decoding device whose output is currently switched as the source to the output of another decoding device when the switch controlling device is instructed to start repetitive reproduction by the start instructing device. Moreover, the decode controlling device controls the decoding devices so that said another decoding device decodes the information on and after the start position and said one decoding device can begin to decode the information on and after the start position when the switch controlling device is instructed to start repetitive reproduction by the start instructing device.
According to the information reproduction apparatus, the reading device reads information recorded in the information recording medium. Then, a plurality of decoding devices decode the information read by the reading device. However, the output switching device switches a source of an output of the information reproduction apparatus among outputs of a plurality of the decoding devices. Therefore, the information decoded by any one of the decoding devices is outputted from the information reproduction apparatus. Then, a user can operate the designating device to designate a start position to start repetitive reproduction while the user is listening audio information or watching video information. If the user operates the designating device, the designating device designates a start position to start repetitive reproduction. After the start position is designated by the designating device, the decode controlling device controls the decoding devices so that another decoding device except one decoding device whose output is currently switched as the source can begin to decode the information on and after the start position. Then, if the user operates the start instructing device, the start instructing device instructs the switch controlling device to start repetitive reproduction. Accordingly, the switch controlling device controls the output switching device so as to switch the source from the output of one decoding device whose output is currently switched as the source to the output of another decoding device. Further, the decode controlling device controls the decoding devices so that said another decoding device decodes the information on and after the start position and said one decoding can begin to decode the information on and after the start position. As a result, repetitive reproduction from the designated start position is momentously performed every time when the start instructing device is operated. Therefore, the repetitive reproduction from the exact start position is performed without losing continuity of a dynamic image. Furthermore, if the switch controlling device is further instructed to start repetitive reproduction by the start instructing device during repetitive reproduction, the above-mentioned progressing is executed as well. Therefore, repetitive reproduction from the designated start position is momentously performed every time when the start instructing device is operated.
In one aspect of the information reproduction apparatus, the information reproduction apparatus further includes a buffer device and a buffer controlling device. The buffer device stores information recorded in the information recording medium at a front stage of said decoding devices. When the start position is designated, the buffer controlling device stores the information at least on and after the start position in the buffer device. Further, when the switch controlling device is instructed to start repetitive reproduction by the start instructing device, the buffer controlling device supplies the information on and after the start position from the buffer device to said another decoding device.
According to this aspect, until new information is stored in the buffer device after the repetitive reproduction started, the repetitive reproduction is executed by using the information already stored in the buffer device. Therefore, it is given enough time to store the new information in the buffer device. As a result, during the reproduction using the stored information in the buffer device, the new information having the sufficient amount is stored, so that the reproduction is performed without losing continuity of a dynamic image after the repetitive reproduction started.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information reproduction method as follows. The information reproduction method is provided with the processes of: reading information recorded in an information recording medium; decoding the read information by using a plurality of decoding devices; switching a source of an output of the information reproduction among outputs of a plurality of the decoding devices; designating a start position to start repetitive reproduction; controlling the decoding devices so that another decoding device except one decoding device whose output is currently switched as the source can begin to decode the information on and after the start position after the start position is designated; providing an instruction of start of repetitive reproduction; switching the source from the output of one decoding device whose output is currently switched as the source to the output of another decoding device when the instruction is provided; and controlling the decoding devices so that said another decoding device decodes the information on and after the start position and said one decoding device can begin to decode the information on and after the start position when the instruction is provided.
According to the information reproduction method, the information recorded in the information recording medium is read. Then, the read information is decoded by a plurality of decoding devices. However, a source of an output of the information reproduction is switched among outputs of a plurality of the decoding devices. Therefore, the information decoded by any one of the decoding devices is outputted. Then, a user can designate a start position to start repetitive reproduction while the user is listening audio information or watching video information. If the user designates the start position, the decoding device is controlled so that another decoding device except one decoding device whose output is currently switched as the source can begin to decode the information on and after the start position. Then, if the user provides an instruction of start of repetitive reproduction, the source is switched from the output of one decoding device whose output is currently switched as the source to the output of another decoding device. Further, the information on and after the start position is decoded by said another decoding device and said one decoding device can begin to decode the information on and after the start position. As a result, repetitive reproduction from the designated start position is momentously performed every time when the start instruction is provided. Therefore, the repetitive reproduction from the exact start position is performed without losing continuity of a dynamic image. Furthermore, if the start instruction is provided during repetitive reproduction, the above-mentioned progressing is executed as well. Therefore, repetitive reproduction from the designated start position is momentously performed every time when the start instruction is provided.
In one aspect of the information reproduction method, the information reproduction method further the processes of storing the information in a buffer device and supplying the information to the decoding device. The information at least on and after the start position is stored in the buffer device before the information is decoded when the start position is designated. Then, when the start position is designated, the information at least on and after the start position from the buffer device to said another decoding device.
According to this aspect, until new information is stored in the buffer device after the repetitive reproduction started, the repetitive reproduction is executed by using the information already stored in the buffer device. Therefore, it is given enough time to store the new information in the buffer device. As a result, during the reproduction using the stored information in the buffer device, the new information having the sufficient amount is stored, so that the reproduction is performed without losing continuity of a dynamic image after the repetitive reproduction started.